legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Chronicle (term)
The Dark Chronicle, also known as the Dark Diary, is a plot summary available in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain, Soul Reaver 2 and Legacy of Kain: Defiance which recaps the major scenes of each game through transcript or cutscene. Role BO1-Menu-Options.png BO1-Menu-DarkDiary-1.png BO1-Menu-DarkDiary-2.png BO1-Menu-DarkDiary-3.png BO1-Menu-DarkDiary-4.png BO1-Menu-DarkDiary-5.png BO1-Menu-DarkDiary-6.png BO1-Menu-DarkDiary-7.png BO1-Menu-DarkDiary-8.png BO1-Menu-DarkDiary-9.png BO1-Menu-DarkDiary-10.png BO1-Menu-DarkDiary-11.png BO1-Menu-DarkDiary-12.png BO1-Menu-DarkDiary-13.png BO1-Menu-DarkDiary-14.png BO1-Menu-DarkDiary-15.png BO1-Menu-DarkDiary-16.png SR2-TitleScreen-Sanctuary.png SR2-DarkChronicle-1.png SR2-DarkChronicle-2.png Defiance-Menu-Title.png Defiance-Menu-DarkChronicle-1.png Defiance-Menu-DarkChronicle-2.png Defiance-Menu-DarkChronicle-3.png Defiance-Menu-DarkChronicle-4.png The Dark Chronicle was a summary of the important plot of each entry in the series, appearing in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain, Soul Reaver 2 and Legacy of Kain: Defiance. The feature first appeared in Blood Omen as the "Dark Diary" which could be selected from the main menu or the in game pause menu. The Dark Diary divided the plot into sixteen of the most significant cutscenes of the game. Once the feature was selected, a slideshow of still images of the currently completed chapters would be displayed - each one representing a cutscene which would play upon selection of the appropriate image. No plot summary feature was available in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver , however Soul Reaver 2, would return to the feature, now titled as the "Dark Chronicle". This divided the Soul Reaver 2 story into twenty-one chapters summarizing the plot of the game. The Dark Chronicle was accessible either through the main menu, pause menu or the Bonus materials section and contains a list of unlocked chapters, each of which would display a transcript for each one. New chapters were unlocked through gameplay progress. The feature was absent from Blood Omen 2 but returned again in Legacy of Kain: Defiance. This time, the plot was divided into forty-one of the significant chapters of the game. The Dark Chronicle could be selected from the main menu or the pause menu and listed these chapters with each providing a link to the appropriate cutscene. Again chapters would be unlocked through game progression and coulkd be viewed at any time after the completion of that part of the game. Chapters Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain Dark Diary: The Failure of the Circle Contents Transcript Gallery BO1-Menu-DarkDiary-1.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-001.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-002.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-003.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-004.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-005.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-006.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-007.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-008.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-009.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-010.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-011.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-012.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-013.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-014.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-015.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-016.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-017.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-018.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-019.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-020.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-021.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-022.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-023.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-024.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-025.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-026.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-027.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-028.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-029.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-030.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-031.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-032.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-033.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-034.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-035.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-036.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-037.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-038.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-039.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-040.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-041.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-042.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-043.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-044.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-045.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-046.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-047.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-048.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-049.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-050.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-051.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-052.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-053.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-054.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-055.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-056.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-057.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-058.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-059.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-060.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-061.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-062.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-063.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-064.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-065.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-066.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-067.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-068.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-069.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-070.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-071.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-072.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-073.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-074.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-075.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-076.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-077.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-078.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-079.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-080.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-081.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-082.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-083.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-084.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-085.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-086.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-087.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-088.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-089.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-090.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-091.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-092.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-093.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-094.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-095.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-096.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-097.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-098.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-099.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-100.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-101.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-102.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-103.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-104.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-105.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-106.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-107.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-108.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-109.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-110.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-111.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-112.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-113.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-114.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-115.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-116.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-117.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-118.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-119.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-120.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-121.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-122.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-123.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-124.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-125.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-126.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-127.png BO1-DD-TheFailureOfTheCircle-128.png Dark Diary: Kain in the Abyss Contents Transcript Gallery BO1-Menu-DarkDiary-2.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-001.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-002.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-003.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-004.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-005.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-006.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-007.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-008.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-009.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-010.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-011.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-012.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-013.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-014.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-015.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-016.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-017.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-018.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-019.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-020.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-021.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-022.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-023.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-024.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-025.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-026.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-027.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-028.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-029.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-030.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-031.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-032.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-033.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-034.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-035.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-036.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-037.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-038.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-039.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-040.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-041.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-042.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-043.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-044.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-045.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-046.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-047.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-048.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-049.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-050.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-051.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-052.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-053.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-054.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-055.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-056.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-057.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-058.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-059.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-060.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-061.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-062.png Dark Diary: Ghost of the Pillars Contents Transcript Gallery BO1-Menu-DarkDiary-3.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-001.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-002.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-003.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-004.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-005.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-006.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-007.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-008.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-009.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-010.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-011.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-012.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-013.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-014.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-015.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-016.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-017.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-018.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-019.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-020.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-021.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-022.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-023.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-024.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-025.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-026.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-027.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-028.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-029.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-030.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-031.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-032.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-033.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-034.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-035.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-036.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-037.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-038.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-039.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-040.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-041.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-042.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-043.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-044.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-045.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-046.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-047.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-048.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-049.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-050.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-051.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-052.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-053.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-054.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-055.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-056.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-057.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-058.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-059.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-060.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-061.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-062.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-063.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-064.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-065.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-066.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-067.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-068.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-069.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-070.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-071.png BO1-DD-GhostOfThePillars-072.png Dark Diary: The Oracle Contents Transcript Gallery BO1-Menu-DarkDiary-4.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-001.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-002.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-003.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-004.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-005.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-006.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-007.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-008.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-009.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-010.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-011.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-012.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-013.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-014.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-015.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-016.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-017.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-018.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-019.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-020.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-021.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-022.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-023.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-024.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-025.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-026.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-027.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-028.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-029.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-030.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-031.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-032.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-033.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-034.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-035.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-036.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-037.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-038.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-039.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-040.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-041.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-042.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-043.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-044.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-045.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-046.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-047.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-048.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-049.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-050.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-051.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-052.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-053.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-054.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-055.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-056.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-057.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-058.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-059.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-060.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-061.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-062.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-063.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-064.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-065.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-066.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-067.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-068.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-069.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-070.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-071.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-072.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-073.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-074.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-075.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-076.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-077.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-078.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-079.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-080.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-081.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-082.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-083.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-084.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-085.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-086.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-087.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-088.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-089.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-090.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-091.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-092.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-093.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-094.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-095.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-096.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-097.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-098.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-099.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-100.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-101.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-102.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-103.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-104.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-105.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-106.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-107.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-108.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-109.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-110.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-111.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-112.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-113.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-114.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-115.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-116.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-117.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-118.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-119.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-120.png Dark Diary: The Vampire Vorador Contents Transcript Gallery BO1-Menu-DarkDiary-5.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-001.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-002.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-003.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-004.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-005.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-006.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-007.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-008.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-009.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-010.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-011.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-012.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-013.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-014.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-015.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-016.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-017.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-018.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-019.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-020.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-021.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-022.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-023.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-024.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-025.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-026.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-027.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-028.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-029.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-030.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-031.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-032.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-033.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-034.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-035.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-036.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-037.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-038.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-039.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-040.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-041.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-042.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-043.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-044.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-045.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-046.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-047.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-048.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-049.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-050.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-051.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-052.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-053.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-054.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-055.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-056.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-057.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-058.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-059.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-060.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-061.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-062.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-063.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-064.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-065.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-066.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-067.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-068.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-069.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-070.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-071.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-072.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-073.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-074.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-075.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-076.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-077.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-078.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-079.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-080.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-081.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-082.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-083.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-084.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-085.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-086.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-087.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-088.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-089.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-090.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-091.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-092.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-093.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-094.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-095.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-096.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-097.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-098.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-099.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-100.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-101.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-102.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-103.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-104.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-105.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-106.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-107.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-108.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-109.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-110.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-111.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-112.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-113.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-114.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-115.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-116.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-117.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-118.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-119.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-120.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-121.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-122.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-123.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-124.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-125.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-126.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-127.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-128.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-129.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-130.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-131.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-132.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-133.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-134.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-135.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-136.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-137.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-138.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-139.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-140.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-141.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-142.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-143.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-144.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-145.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-146.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-147.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-148.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-149.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-150.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-151.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-152.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-153.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-154.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-155.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-156.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-157.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-158.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-159.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-160.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-161.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-162.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-163.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-164.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-165.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-166.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-167.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-168.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-169.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-170.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-171.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-172.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-173.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-174.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-175.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-176.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-177.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-178.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-179.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-180.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-181.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-182.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-183.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-184.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-185.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-186.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-187.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-188.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-189.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-190.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-191.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-192.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-193.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-194.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-195.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-196.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-197.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-198.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-199.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-200.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-201.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-202.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-203.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-204.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-205.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-206.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-207.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-208.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-209.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-210.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-211.png BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-212.png Dark Diary: The Great Duel Dark Diary: The Court of the Last Hope Dark Diary: The Last Stand Dark Diary: Nuremburg Dark Diary: A Vampire's End Dark Diary: The Last of the Few Dark Diary: Full Circle Dark Diary: The Pillar of Death Dark Diary: Damned if you do Dark Diary: Kain Kong Dark Diary: Happy Happy Joy Joy Soul Reaver 2 Prologue SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Prologue-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: Prologue SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Prologue-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Prologue-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Prologue-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Prologue-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Prologue-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Prologue-Script-07.png Dark Chronicle: Arrival SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: Arrival SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-10.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-11.png Dark Chronicle: The Reaver Convergence SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: The Reaver Convergence SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-10.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-11.png Dark Chronicle: The Heart of Darkness SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: The Heart of Darkness SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-Script-02.png Dark Chronicle: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-10.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-11.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-12.png Dark Chronicle: The Elder God SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: The Elder God SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-Script-08.png Dark Chronicle: The Vampire Vorador SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: The Vampire Vorador SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-Script-07.png Dark Chronicle: The Elder's Warning SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderWarning-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: The Elder's Warning SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderWarning-Script-02.png Dark Chronicle: History and Destiny Collide SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: History and Destiny Collide SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-10.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-11.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-12.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-13.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-14.png Dark Chronicle: Time Streaming SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: Time Streaming SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-Script-07.png Dark Chronicle: Moebius's Martyred Spirit SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: Moebius's Martyred Spirit SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-Script-05.png Dark Chronicle: Ariel's Lament SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: Ariel's Lament SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-Script-07.png Dark Chronicle: Raziel Defies The Elder SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-Script-04.png Dark Chronicle: The Ruined Aerie SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: The Ruined Aerie SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-Script-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-Script-09.png Dark Chronicle: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-10.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-11.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-12.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-13.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-14.png Dark Chronicle: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-Script-07.png Dark Chronicle: The Final Transgression SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheFinalTransgression-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: The Final Transgression SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheFinalTransgression-Script-02.png Dark Chronicle: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-Script-07.png Dark Chronicle: Vengeance SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: Vengeance SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-Script-05.png Dark Chronicle: Renunciation SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Renunciation-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: Renunciation SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Renunciation-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Renunciation-Script-03.png Dark Chronicle: Full Circle SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: Full Circle SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-09.png Legacy of Kain: Defiance Dark Chronicle: Prologue Dark Chronicle: Moebius gains the upper hand Dark Chronicle: Raziel in the Underworld Dark Chronicle: Kain settles the score Dark Chronicle: Mural: The raising of the Pillars Dark Chronicle: Mural: The Vampires' prophesied hero Dark Chronicle: Mural: The summoning of the Guardians Dark Chronicle: Mural: The blood curse Dark Chronicle: Mural: The forging of the Reaver Dark Chronicle: Mural: The dark gift is passed Dark Chronicle: Ariel, specter of the Balance Guardian Dark Chronicle: Mural: The champion of the adversary race Dark Chronicle: Mural: The fall of the Vampire hero Dark Chronicle: Mural: Raziel recognizes the adversary hero Dark Chronicle: The vampire Vorador Dark Chronicle: Vorador's last counsel Dark Chronicle: Mural: The human Guardians revolt Dark Chronicle: Mural: Redeemer and Destroyer Dark Chronicle: The Oracle of the ancient Vampires Dark Chronicle: The final admonition of the Oracle Dark Chronicle: Mural: The Wheel of Fate Dark Chronicle: Mural: History is written by the victors Dark Chronicle: Mural: The Hylden messiah Dark Chronicle: Dark rites in the Avernus catacombs Dark Chronicle: Reunion Dark Chronicle: The Death of Turel Dark Chronicle: Mortanius's redemption Dark Chronicle: Two heroes collide Dark Chronicle: A deadly confrontation Dark Chronicle: The Heart of Darkness Dark Chronicle: Moebius gloats over his triumph Dark Chronicle: The resurrection of Janos Audron Dark Chronicle: Return to the Vampire Citadel Dark Chronicle: The transformation of the Reaver Dark Chronicle: The Pillars topple Dark Chronicle: The triumph of the Hylden Lord Dark Chronicle: No escape Dark Chronicle: Kain awakes in the demon realm Dark Chronicle: Vengeance and sacrifice Dark Chronicle: The fall of the ancient god Dark Chronicle: Epilogue Transcripts Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain Dark Diary: The Great Duel Dark Diary: The Court of the Last Hope Dark Diary: The Last Stand Dark Diary: Nuremburg Dark Diary: A Vampire's End Dark Diary: The Last of the Few Dark Diary: Full Circle Dark Diary: The Pillar of Death Dark Diary: Damned if you do Dark Diary: Kain Kong Dark Diary: Happy Happy Joy Joy Soul Reaver 2 Prologue Dark Chronicle: Arrival Dark Chronicle: The Reaver Convergence Dark Chronicle: The Heart of Darkness Dark Chronicle: The Corruption of the Pillars Dark Chronicle: The Elder God Dark Chronicle: The Vampire Vorador Dark Chronicle: The Elder's Warning Dark Chronicle: History and Destiny Collide Dark Chronicle: Time Streaming Dark Chronicle: Moebius's Martyred Spirit Dark Chronicle: Ariel's Lament Dark Chronicle: Raziel Defies The Elder Dark Chronicle: The Ruined Aerie Dark Chronicle: The Tenth Guardian Dark Chronicle: The Death of Janos Audron Dark Chronicle: The Final Transgression Dark Chronicle: Cornered in the Stronghold Dark Chronicle: Vengeance Dark Chronicle: Renunciation Dark Chronicle: Full Circle Legacy of Kain: Defiance Dark Chronicle: Prologue Dark Chronicle: Moebius gains the upper hand Dark Chronicle: Raziel in the Underworld Dark Chronicle: Kain settles the score Dark Chronicle: Mural: The raising of the Pillars Dark Chronicle: Mural: The Vampires' prophesied hero Dark Chronicle: Mural: The summoning of the Guardians Dark Chronicle: Mural: The blood curse Dark Chronicle: Mural: The forging of the Reaver Dark Chronicle: Mural: The dark gift is passed Dark Chronicle: Ariel, specter of the Balance Guardian Dark Chronicle: Mural: The champion of the adversary race Dark Chronicle: Mural: The fall of the Vampire hero Dark Chronicle: Mural: Raziel recognizes the adversary hero Dark Chronicle: The vampire Vorador Dark Chronicle: Vorador's last counsel Dark Chronicle: Mural: The human Guardians revolt Dark Chronicle: Mural: Redeemer and Destroyer Dark Chronicle: The Oracle of the ancient Vampires Dark Chronicle: The final admonition of the Oracle Dark Chronicle: Mural: The Wheel of Fate Dark Chronicle: Mural: History is written by the victors Dark Chronicle: Mural: The Hylden messiah Dark Chronicle: Dark rites in the Avernus catacombs Dark Chronicle: Reunion Dark Chronicle: The Death of Turel Dark Chronicle: Mortanius's redemption Dark Chronicle: Two heroes collide Dark Chronicle: A deadly confrontation Dark Chronicle: The Heart of Darkness Dark Chronicle: Moebius gloats over his triumph Dark Chronicle: The resurrection of Janos Audron Dark Chronicle: Return to the Vampire Citadel Dark Chronicle: The transformation of the Reaver Dark Chronicle: The Pillars topple Dark Chronicle: The triumph of the Hylden Lord Dark Chronicle: No escape Dark Chronicle: Kain awakes in the demon realm Dark Chronicle: Vengeance and sacrifice Dark Chronicle: The fall of the ancient god Dark Chronicle: Epilogue Gallery Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain Dark Diary: The Great Duel BO1-Menu-DarkDiary-6.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-001.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-002.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-003.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-004.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-005.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-006.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-007.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-008.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-009.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-010.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-011.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-012.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-013.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-014.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-015.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-016.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-017.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-018.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-019.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-020.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-021.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-022.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-023.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-024.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-025.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-026.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-027.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-028.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-029.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-030.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-031.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-032.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-033.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-034.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-035.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-036.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-037.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-038.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-039.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-040.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-041.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-042.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-043.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-044.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-045.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-046.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-047.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-048.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-049.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-050.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-051.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-052.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-053.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-054.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-055.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-056.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-057.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-058.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-059.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-060.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-061.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-062.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-063.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-064.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-065.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-066.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-067.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-068.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-069.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-070.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-071.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-072.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-073.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-074.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-075.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-076.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-077.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-078.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-079.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-080.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-081.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-082.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-083.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-084.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-085.png BO1-DD-TheGreatDuel-086.png Dark Diary: The Court of the Last Hope BO1-Menu-DarkDiary-7.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-001.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-002.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-003.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-004.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-005.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-006.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-007.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-008.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-009.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-010.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-011.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-012.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-013.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-014.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-015.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-016.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-017.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-018.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-019.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-020.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-021.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-022.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-023.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-024.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-025.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-026.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-027.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-028.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-029.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-030.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-031.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-032.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-033.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-034.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-035.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-036.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-037.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-038.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-039.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-040.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-041.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-042.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-043.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-044.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-045.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-046.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-047.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-048.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-049.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-050.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-051.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-052.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-053.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-054.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-055.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-056.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-057.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-058.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-059.png BO1-DD-TheCourtOfTheLastHope-060.png Dark Diary: The Last Stand BO1-Menu-DarkDiary-8.png BO1-DD-TheBattleOfTheLastStand-001.png BO1-DD-TheBattleOfTheLastStand-002.png BO1-DD-TheBattleOfTheLastStand-003.png BO1-DD-TheBattleOfTheLastStand-004.png BO1-DD-TheBattleOfTheLastStand-005.png BO1-DD-TheBattleOfTheLastStand-006.png BO1-DD-TheBattleOfTheLastStand-007.png BO1-DD-TheBattleOfTheLastStand-008.png BO1-DD-TheBattleOfTheLastStand-009.png BO1-DD-TheBattleOfTheLastStand-010.png BO1-DD-TheBattleOfTheLastStand-011.png BO1-DD-TheBattleOfTheLastStand-012.png BO1-DD-TheBattleOfTheLastStand-013.png BO1-DD-TheBattleOfTheLastStand-014.png BO1-DD-TheBattleOfTheLastStand-015.png BO1-DD-TheBattleOfTheLastStand-016.png BO1-DD-TheBattleOfTheLastStand-017.png BO1-DD-TheBattleOfTheLastStand-018.png BO1-DD-TheBattleOfTheLastStand-019.png BO1-DD-TheBattleOfTheLastStand-020.png BO1-DD-TheBattleOfTheLastStand-021.png BO1-DD-TheBattleOfTheLastStand-022.png BO1-DD-TheBattleOfTheLastStand-023.png BO1-DD-TheBattleOfTheLastStand-024.png BO1-DD-TheBattleOfTheLastStand-025.png BO1-DD-TheBattleOfTheLastStand-026.png BO1-DD-TheBattleOfTheLastStand-027.png BO1-DD-TheBattleOfTheLastStand-028.png BO1-DD-TheBattleOfTheLastStand-029.png BO1-DD-TheBattleOfTheLastStand-030.png BO1-DD-TheBattleOfTheLastStand-031.png BO1-DD-TheBattleOfTheLastStand-032.png Dark Diary: Nuremburg BO1-Menu-DarkDiary-9.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-001.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-002.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-003.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-004.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-005.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-006.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-007.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-008.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-009.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-010.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-011.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-012.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-013.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-014.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-015.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-016.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-017.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-018.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-019.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-020.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-021.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-022.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-023.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-024.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-025.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-026.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-027.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-028.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-029.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-030.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-031.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-032.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-033.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-034.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-035.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-036.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-037.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-038.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-039.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-040.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-041.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-042.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-043.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-044.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-045.png BO1-DD-Nuremburg-046.png Dark Diary: A Vampire's End BO1-Menu-DarkDiary-10.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-001.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-002.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-003.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-004.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-005.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-006.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-007.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-008.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-009.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-010.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-011.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-012.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-013.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-014.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-015.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-016.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-017.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-018.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-019.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-020.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-021.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-022.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-023.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-024.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-025.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-026.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-027.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-028.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-029.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-030.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-031.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-032.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-033.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-034.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-035.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-036.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-037.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-038.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-039.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-040.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-041.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-042.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-043.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-044.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-045.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-046.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-047.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-048.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-049.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-050.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-051.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-052.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-053.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-054.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-055.png BO1-DD-AVampiresEnd-056.png Dark Diary: The Last of the Few BO1-Menu-DarkDiary-11.png BO1-DD-TheLastOfTheFew-001.png BO1-DD-TheLastOfTheFew-002.png BO1-DD-TheLastOfTheFew-003.png BO1-DD-TheLastOfTheFew-004.png BO1-DD-TheLastOfTheFew-005.png BO1-DD-TheLastOfTheFew-006.png BO1-DD-TheLastOfTheFew-007.png BO1-DD-TheLastOfTheFew-008.png BO1-DD-TheLastOfTheFew-009.png BO1-DD-TheLastOfTheFew-010.png BO1-DD-TheLastOfTheFew-011.png BO1-DD-TheLastOfTheFew-012.png BO1-DD-TheLastOfTheFew-013.png BO1-DD-TheLastOfTheFew-014.png BO1-DD-TheLastOfTheFew-015.png BO1-DD-TheLastOfTheFew-016.png BO1-DD-TheLastOfTheFew-017.png BO1-DD-TheLastOfTheFew-018.png BO1-DD-TheLastOfTheFew-019.png BO1-DD-TheLastOfTheFew-020.png BO1-DD-TheLastOfTheFew-021.png BO1-DD-TheLastOfTheFew-022.png BO1-DD-TheLastOfTheFew-023.png BO1-DD-TheLastOfTheFew-024.png Dark Diary: Full Circle BO1-Menu-DarkDiary-12.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-001.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-002.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-003.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-004.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-005.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-006.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-007.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-008.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-009.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-010.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-011.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-012.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-013.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-014.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-015.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-016.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-017.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-018.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-019.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-020.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-021.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-022.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-023.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-024.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-025.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-026.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-027.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-028.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-029.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-030.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-031.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-032.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-033.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-034.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-035.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-036.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-037.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-038.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-039.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-040.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-041.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-042.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-043.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-044.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-045.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-046.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-047.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-048.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-049.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-050.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-051.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-052.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-053.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-054.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-055.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-056.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-057.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-058.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-059.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-060.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-061.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-062.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-063.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-064.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-065.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-066.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-067.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-068.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-069.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-070.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-071.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-072.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-073.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-074.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-075.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-076.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-077.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-078.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-079.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-080.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-081.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-082.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-083.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-084.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-085.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-086.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-087.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-088.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-089.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-090.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-091.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-092.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-093.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-094.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-095.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-096.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-097.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-098.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-099.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-100.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-101.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-102.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-103.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-104.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-105.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-106.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-107.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-108.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-109.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-110.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-111.png BO1-DD-FullCircle-112.png Dark Diary: The Pillar of Death BO1-Menu-DarkDiary-13.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-001.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-002.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-003.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-004.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-005.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-006.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-007.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-008.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-009.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-010.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-011.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-012.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-013.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-014.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-015.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-016.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-017.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-018.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-019.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-020.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-021.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-022.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-023.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-024.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-025.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-026.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-027.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-028.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-029.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-030.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-031.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-032.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-033.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-034.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-035.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-036.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-037.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-038.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-039.png BO1-DD-ThePillarOfDeath-040.png Dark Diary: Damned if you do BO1-Menu-DarkDiary-14.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-001.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-002.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-003.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-004.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-005.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-006.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-007.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-008.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-009.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-010.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-011.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-012.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-013.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-014.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-015.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-016.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-017.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-018.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-019.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-020.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-021.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-022.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-023.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-024.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-025.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-026.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-027.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-028.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-029.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-030.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-031.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-032.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-033.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-034.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-035.png BO1-DD-DamnedIfYouDo-036.png Dark Diary: Kain Kong BO1-Menu-DarkDiary-15.png BO1-DD-KainKong-001.png BO1-DD-KainKong-002.png BO1-DD-KainKong-003.png BO1-DD-KainKong-004.png BO1-DD-KainKong-005.png BO1-DD-KainKong-006.png BO1-DD-KainKong-007.png BO1-DD-KainKong-008.png BO1-DD-KainKong-009.png BO1-DD-KainKong-010.png BO1-DD-KainKong-011.png BO1-DD-KainKong-012.png BO1-DD-KainKong-013.png BO1-DD-KainKong-014.png BO1-DD-KainKong-015.png BO1-DD-KainKong-016.png BO1-DD-KainKong-017.png BO1-DD-KainKong-018.png BO1-DD-KainKong-019.png BO1-DD-KainKong-020.png BO1-DD-KainKong-021.png BO1-DD-KainKong-022.png BO1-DD-KainKong-023.png BO1-DD-KainKong-024.png Dark Diary: Happy Happy Joy Joy BO1-Menu-DarkDiary-16.png BO1-DD-HappyHappyJoyJoy-001.png BO1-DD-HappyHappyJoyJoy-002.png BO1-DD-HappyHappyJoyJoy-003.png BO1-DD-HappyHappyJoyJoy-004.png BO1-DD-HappyHappyJoyJoy-005.png BO1-DD-HappyHappyJoyJoy-006.png BO1-DD-HappyHappyJoyJoy-007.png BO1-DD-HappyHappyJoyJoy-008.png BO1-DD-HappyHappyJoyJoy-009.png BO1-DD-HappyHappyJoyJoy-010.png BO1-DD-HappyHappyJoyJoy-011.png BO1-DD-HappyHappyJoyJoy-012.png BO1-DD-HappyHappyJoyJoy-013.png BO1-DD-HappyHappyJoyJoy-014.png BO1-DD-HappyHappyJoyJoy-015.png BO1-DD-HappyHappyJoyJoy-016.png BO1-DD-HappyHappyJoyJoy-017.png BO1-DD-HappyHappyJoyJoy-018.png BO1-DD-HappyHappyJoyJoy-019.png BO1-DD-HappyHappyJoyJoy-020.png BO1-DD-HappyHappyJoyJoy-021.png BO1-DD-HappyHappyJoyJoy-022.png BO1-DD-HappyHappyJoyJoy-023.png BO1-DD-HappyHappyJoyJoy-024.png BO1-DD-HappyHappyJoyJoy-025.png BO1-DD-HappyHappyJoyJoy-026.png BO1-DD-HappyHappyJoyJoy-027.png BO1-DD-HappyHappyJoyJoy-028.png BO1-DD-HappyHappyJoyJoy-029.png BO1-DD-HappyHappyJoyJoy-030.png BO1-DD-HappyHappyJoyJoy-031.png BO1-DD-HappyHappyJoyJoy-032.png Soul Reaver 2 Prologue SR2-Prologue-001.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-002.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-003.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-004.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-005.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-006.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-007.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-008.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-009.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-010.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-011.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-012.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-013.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-014.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-015.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-016.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-017.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-018.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-019.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-020.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-021.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-022.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-023.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-024.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-025.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-026.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-027.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-028.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-029.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-030.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-031.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-032.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-033.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-034.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-035.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-036.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-037.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-038.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-039.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-040.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-041.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-042.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-043.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-044.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-045.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-046.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-047.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-048.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-049.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-050.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-051.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-052.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-053.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-054.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-055.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-056.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-057.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-058.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-059.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-060.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-061.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-062.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-063.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-064.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-065.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-066.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-067.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-068.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-069.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-070.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-071.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-072.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-073.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-074.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-075.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-076.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-077.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-078.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-079.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-080.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-081.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-082.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-083.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-084.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-085.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-086.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-087.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-088.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-089.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-090.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-091.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-092.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-093.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-094.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-095.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-096.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-097.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-098.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-099.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-100.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-101.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-102.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-103.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-104.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-105.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-106.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-107.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-108.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-109.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-110.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-111.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-112.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-113.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-114.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-115.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-116.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-117.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-118.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-119.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-120.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-121.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-122.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-123.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-124.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-125.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-126.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-127.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-128.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-129.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-130.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-131.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-132.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-133.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-134.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-135.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-136.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-137.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-138.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-139.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-140.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-141.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-142.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-143.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-144.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-145.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-146.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-147.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-148.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-149.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-150.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-151.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-152.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-153.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-154.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-155.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-156.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-157.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-158.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-159.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-160.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-161.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-162.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-163.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-164.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-165.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-166.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-167.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-168.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-169.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-170.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-171.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-172.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-173.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-174.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-175.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-176.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-177.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-178.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-179.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-180.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-181.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-182.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-183.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-184.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-185.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-186.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-187.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-188.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-189.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-190.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-191.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-192.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-193.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-194.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-195.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-196.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-197.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-198.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-199.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-200.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-201.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-202.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-203.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-204.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-205.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-206.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-207.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-208.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-209.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-210.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-211.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-212.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-213.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-214.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-215.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-216.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-217.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-218.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-219.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-220.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-221.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-222.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-223.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-224.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-225.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-226.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-227.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-228.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-229.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-230.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-231.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-232.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-233.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-234.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-235.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-236.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-237.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-238.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-239.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-240.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-241.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-242.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-243.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-244.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-245.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-246.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-247.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-248.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-249.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-250.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-251.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-252.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-253.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-254.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-255.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-256.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-257.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-258.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-259.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-260.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-261.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-262.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-263.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-264.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-265.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-266.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-267.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-268.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-269.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-270.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-271.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-272.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-273.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-274.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-275.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-276.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-277.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-278.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-279.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-280.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-281.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-282.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-283.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-284.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-285.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-286.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-287.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-288.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-289.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-290.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-291.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-292.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-293.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-294.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-295.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-296.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-297.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-298.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-299.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-300.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-301.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-302.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-303.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-304.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-305.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-306.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-307.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-308.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-309.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-310.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-311.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-312.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-313.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-314.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-315.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-316.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-317.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-318.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-319.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-320.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-321.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-322.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-323.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-324.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-325.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-326.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-327.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-328.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-329.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-330.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-331.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-332.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-333.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-334.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-335.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-336.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-337.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-338.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-339.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-340.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-341.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-342.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-343.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-344.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-345.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-346.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-347.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-348.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-349.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-350.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-351.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-352.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-353.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-354.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-355.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-356.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-357.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-358.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-359.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-360.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-361.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-362.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-363.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-364.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-365.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-366.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-367.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-368.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-369.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-370.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-371.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-372.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-373.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-374.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-375.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-376.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-377.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-378.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-379.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-380.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-381.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-382.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-383.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-384.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-385.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-386.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-387.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-388.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-389.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-390.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-391.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-392.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-393.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-394.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-395.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-396.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-397.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-398.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-399.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-400.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-401.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-402.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-403.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-404.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-405.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-406.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-407.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-408.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-409.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-410.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-411.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-412.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-413.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-414.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-415.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-416.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-417.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-418.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-419.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-420.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-421.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-422.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-423.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-424.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Prologue-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: Prologue SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Prologue-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Prologue-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Prologue-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Prologue-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Prologue-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Prologue-Script-07.png Dark Chronicle: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-001.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-002.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-003.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-004.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-005.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-006.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-007.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-008.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-009.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-010.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-011.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-012.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-013.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-014.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-015.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-016.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-017.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-018.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-019.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-020.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-021.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-022.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-023.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-024.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-025.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-026.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-027.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-028.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-029.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-030.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-031.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-032.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-033.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-034.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-035.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-036.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-037.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-038.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-039.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-040.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-041.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-042.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-043.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-044.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-045.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-046.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-047.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-048.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-049.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-050.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-051.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-052.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-053.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-054.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-055.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-056.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-057.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-DC-Arrival-058.png|Cutscene: Arrival SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: Arrival SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-10.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-11.png Dark Chronicle: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-001.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-002.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-003.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-004.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-005.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-006.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-007.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-008.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-009.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-010.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-011.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-012.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-013.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-014.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-015.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-016.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-017.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-018.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-019.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-020.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-021.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-022.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-023.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-024.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-025.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-026.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-027.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-028.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-029.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-030.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-031.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-032.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-033.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-034.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-035.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-036.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-037.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-038.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-039.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-040.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-041.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-042.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-043.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-044.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-045.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-046.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-047.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-048.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-049.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-050.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-051.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-052.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-053.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-054.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-055.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-056.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-057.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-058.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-059.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-060.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-061.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-062.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-063.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-064.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-065.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-066.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-067.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-068.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-069.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-070.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-071.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-072.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-073.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-074.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-075.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-076.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-077.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-078.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-079.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-080.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-081.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-082.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-083.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-084.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-085.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-086.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-087.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-088.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-089.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-090.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-091.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-092.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-093.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-094.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-095.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-096.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-097.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-098.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-099.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-100.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-101.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-102.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-103.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-104.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-105.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-106.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-107.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-108.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-109.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-110.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-111.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-112.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-113.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-114.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-115.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-116.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-117.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-118.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-119.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-120.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-121.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-122.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-123.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-124.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-125.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-126.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-127.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-128.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-129.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-130.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-131.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-132.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-133.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-DC-TheReaverConvergence-134.png|Cutscene: The Reaver Convergence SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: The Reaver Convergence SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-10.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-11.png Dark Chronicle: The Heart of Darkness SR2-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-001.png|Cutscene: The Heart of Darkness SR2-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-002.png|Cutscene: The Heart of Darkness SR2-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-003.png|Cutscene: The Heart of Darkness SR2-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-004.png|Cutscene: The Heart of Darkness SR2-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-005.png|Cutscene: The Heart of Darkness SR2-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-006.png|Cutscene: The Heart of Darkness SR2-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-007.png|Cutscene: The Heart of Darkness SR2-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-008.png|Cutscene: The Heart of Darkness SR2-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-009.png|Cutscene: The Heart of Darkness SR2-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-010.png|Cutscene: The Heart of Darkness SR2-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-011.png|Cutscene: The Heart of Darkness SR2-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-012.png|Cutscene: The Heart of Darkness SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: The Heart of Darkness SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-Script-02.png Dark Chronicle: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-001.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-002.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-003.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-004.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-005.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-006.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-007.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-008.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-009.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-010.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-011.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-012.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-013.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-014.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-015.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-016.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-017.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-018.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-019.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-020.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-021.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-022.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-023.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-024.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-025.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-026.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-027.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-028.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-029.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-030.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-031.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-032.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-033.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-034.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-035.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-036.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-037.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-038.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-039.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-040.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-041.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-042.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-043.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-044.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-045.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-046.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-047.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-048.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-049.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-050.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-051.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-052.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-053.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-054.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-055.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-056.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-057.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-058.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-059.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-060.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-061.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-062.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-063.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-064.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-065.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-066.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-067.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-068.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-069.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-070.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-071.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-072.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-073.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-074.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-075.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-076.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-077.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-078.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-079.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-080.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-081.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-082.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-083.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-084.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-085.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-086.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-087.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-088.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-089.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-090.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-091.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-092.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-093.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-094.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-095.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-096.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-097.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-098.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-099.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-100.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-101.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-102.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-103.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-104.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-105.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-106.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-107.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-108.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-109.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-110.png|Cutscene: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-10.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-11.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-12.png Dark Chronicle: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-001.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-002.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-003.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-004.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-005.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-006.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-007.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-008.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-009.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-010.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-011.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-012.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-013.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-014.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-015.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-016.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-017.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-018.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-019.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-020.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-021.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-022.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-023.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-024.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-025.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-026.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-027.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-028.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-029.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-030.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-031.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-032.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-033.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-034.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-035.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-036.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-037.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-038.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-039.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-040.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-041.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-042.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-043.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-044.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-045.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-046.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-047.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-048.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-049.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-050.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-051.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-052.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-053.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-054.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-055.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-056.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-057.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-DC-TheElderGod-058.png|Cutscene: The Elder God SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: The Elder God SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-Script-08.png Dark Chronicle: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-001.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-002.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-003.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-004.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-005.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-006.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-007.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-008.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-009.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-010.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-011.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-012.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-013.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-014.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-015.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-016.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-017.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-018.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-019.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-020.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-021.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-022.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-023.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-024.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-025.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-026.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-027.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-028.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-029.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-030.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-031.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-032.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-033.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-034.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-035.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-036.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-037.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-038.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-039.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-040.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-041.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-042.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-043.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-044.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-045.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-046.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-047.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-048.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-049.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-050.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-051.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-052.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-053.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-054.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-055.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-056.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-057.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-058.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-059.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-060.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-061.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-062.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-063.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-064.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-065.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-066.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-067.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-068.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-069.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-070.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-071.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-072.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-073.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-074.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-075.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-076.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-077.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-078.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-079.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-080.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-081.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-DC-TheVampireVorador-082.png|Cutscene: The Vampire Vorador SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: The Vampire Vorador SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-Script-07.png Dark Chronicle: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-001.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-002.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-003.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-004.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-005.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-006.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-007.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-008.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-009.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-010.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-011.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-012.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-013.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-014.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-015.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-016.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-017.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-018.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-019.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-020.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-021.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-022.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-023.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-024.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-025.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-026.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-027.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-DC-TheElderWarning-028.png|Cutscene: The Elder's Warning SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderWarning-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: The Elder's Warning SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderWarning-Script-02.png Dark Chronicle: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-001.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-002.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-003.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-004.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-005.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-006.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-007.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-008.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-009.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-010.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-011.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-012.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-013.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-014.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-015.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-016.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-017.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-018.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-019.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-020.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-021.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-022.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-023.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-024.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-025.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-026.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-027.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-028.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-029.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-030.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-031.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-032.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-033.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-034.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-035.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-036.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-037.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-038.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-039.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-040.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-041.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-042.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-043.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-044.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-045.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-046.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-047.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-048.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-049.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-050.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-051.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-052.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-053.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-054.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-055.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-056.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-057.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-058.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-059.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-060.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-061.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-062.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-063.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-064.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-065.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-066.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-067.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-068.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-069.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-070.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-071.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-072.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-073.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-074.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-075.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-076.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-077.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-078.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-079.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-080.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-081.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-082.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-083.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-084.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-085.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-086.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-087.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-088.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-089.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-090.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-091.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-092.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-093.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-094.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-095.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-096.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-097.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-098.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-099.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-100.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-101.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-102.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-103.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-104.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-105.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-106.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-107.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-108.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-109.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-110.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-111.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-112.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-113.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-114.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-115.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-116.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-117.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-118.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-119.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-120.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-121.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-122.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-123.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-124.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-125.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-126.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-127.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-128.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-129.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-130.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-131.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-132.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-133.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-134.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-135.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-136.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-137.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-138.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-139.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-140.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-141.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-142.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-143.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-144.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-145.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-146.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-147.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-148.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-149.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-150.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-151.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-152.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-153.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-154.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-155.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-156.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-157.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-158.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-159.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-160.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-161.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-162.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-163.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-164.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-165.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-166.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-167.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-168.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-169.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-170.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-171.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-172.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-173.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-174.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-175.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-176.png|Cutscene: History and Destiny Collide SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: History and Destiny Collide SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-10.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-11.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-12.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-13.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-14.png Dark Chronicle: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-001.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-002.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-003.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-004.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-005.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-006.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-007.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-008.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-009.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-010.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-011.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-012.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-013.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-014.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-015.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-016.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-017.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-018.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-019.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-020.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-021.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-022.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-023.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-024.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-025.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-026.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-027.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-028.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-029.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-030.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-031.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-032.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-033.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-034.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-035.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-036.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-037.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-038.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-039.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-040.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-041.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-042.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-043.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-044.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-045.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-046.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-047.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-048.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-049.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-050.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-051.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-052.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-053.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-054.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-055.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-056.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-057.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-058.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-059.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-060.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-061.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-062.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-063.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-064.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-065.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-066.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-067.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-068.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-069.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-070.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-071.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-072.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-073.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-074.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-075.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-076.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-077.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-078.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-079.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-080.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-081.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-082.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-083.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-084.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-085.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-086.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-087.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-088.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-089.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-DC-TimeStreaming-090.png|Cutscene: Time Streaming SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: Time Streaming SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-Script-07.png Dark Chronicle: Moebius's Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-001.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-002.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-003.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-004.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-005.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-006.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-007.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-008.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-009.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-010.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-011.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-012.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-013.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-014.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-015.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-016.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-017.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-018.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-019.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-020.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-021.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-022.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-023.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-024.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-025.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-026.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-027.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-028.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-029.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-030.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-031.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-032.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-033.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-034.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-035.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-036.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-037.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-038.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-039.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-040.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-041.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-042.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-043.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-044.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-045.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-046.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-047.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-048.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-049.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-050.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-051.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-052.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-053.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-054.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-055.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-056.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-057.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-058.png|Cutscene: Moebius' Martyred Spirit SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: Moebius's Martyred Spirit SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-Script-05.png Dark Chronicle: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-001.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-002.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-003.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-004.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-005.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-006.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-007.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-008.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-009.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-010.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-011.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-012.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-013.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-014.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-015.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-016.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-017.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-018.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-019.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-020.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-021.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-022.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-023.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-024.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-025.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-026.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-027.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-028.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-029.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-030.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-031.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-032.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-033.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-034.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-035.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-036.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-037.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-038.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-039.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-040.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-041.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-042.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-043.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-044.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-045.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-046.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-047.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-048.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-049.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-050.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-051.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-052.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-053.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-054.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-055.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-056.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-057.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-058.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-059.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-060.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-061.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-062.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-063.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-064.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-065.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-066.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-067.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-068.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-069.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-070.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-071.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-072.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-073.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-074.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-075.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-076.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-077.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-078.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-079.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-080.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-081.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-082.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-083.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-084.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-085.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-086.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-087.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-DC-ArielLament-088.png|Cutscene: Ariel's Lament SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: Ariel's Lament SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-Script-07.png Dark Chronicle: Raziel Defies The Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-001.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-002.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-003.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-004.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-005.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-006.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-007.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-008.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-009.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-010.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-011.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-012.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-013.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-014.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-015.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-016.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-017.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-018.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-019.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-020.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-021.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-022.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-023.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-024.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-025.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-026.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-027.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-028.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-029.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-030.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-031.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-032.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-033.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-034.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-035.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-036.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-037.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-038.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-039.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-040.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-041.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-042.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-043.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-044.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-045.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-046.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-047.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-048.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-049.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-050.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-051.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-052.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-053.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-054.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-055.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-056.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-057.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-058.png|Cutscene: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-Script-04.png Dark Chronicle: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-001.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-002.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-003.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-004.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-005.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-006.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-007.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-008.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-009.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-010.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-011.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-012.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-013.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-014.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-015.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-016.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-017.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-018.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-019.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-020.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-021.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-022.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-023.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-024.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-025.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-026.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-027.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-028.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-029.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-030.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-031.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-032.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-033.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-034.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-035.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-036.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-037.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-038.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-039.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-040.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-041.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-042.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-043.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-044.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-045.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-046.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-047.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-048.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-049.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-050.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-051.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-052.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-053.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-054.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-055.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-056.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-057.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-058.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-059.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-060.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-061.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-062.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-063.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-064.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-065.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-066.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-067.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-068.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-069.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-070.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-071.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-072.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-073.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-DC-TheRuinedAerie-074.png|Cutscene: The Ruined Aerie SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: The Ruined Aerie SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-Script-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-Script-09.png Dark Chronicle: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-001.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-002.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-003.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-004.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-005.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-006.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-007.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-008.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-009.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-010.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-011.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-012.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-013.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-014.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-015.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-016.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-017.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-018.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-019.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-020.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-021.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-022.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-023.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-024.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-025.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-026.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-027.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-028.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-029.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-030.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-031.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-032.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-033.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-034.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-035.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-036.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-037.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-038.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-039.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-040.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-041.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-042.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-043.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-044.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-045.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-046.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-047.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-048.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-049.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-050.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-051.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-052.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-053.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-054.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-055.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-056.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-057.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-058.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-059.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-060.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-061.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-062.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-063.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-064.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-065.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-066.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-067.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-068.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-069.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-070.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-071.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-072.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-073.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-074.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-075.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-076.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-077.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-078.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-079.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-080.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-081.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-082.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-083.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-084.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-085.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-086.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-087.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-088.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-089.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-090.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-091.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-092.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-093.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-094.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-095.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-096.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-097.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-098.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-099.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-100.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-101.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-102.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-103.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-104.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-105.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-106.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-107.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-108.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-109.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-110.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-111.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-112.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-113.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-114.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-115.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-116.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-117.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-118.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-119.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-120.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-121.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-122.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-123.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-124.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-125.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-126.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-127.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-128.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-129.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-130.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-131.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-132.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-133.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-134.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-135.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-136.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-137.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-138.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-139.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-140.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-141.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-142.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-143.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-144.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-145.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-146.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-147.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-148.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-149.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-150.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-151.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-152.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-153.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-154.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-155.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-156.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-157.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-158.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-159.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-160.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-161.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-162.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-163.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-164.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-165.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-166.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-167.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-168.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-169.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-170.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-171.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-172.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-173.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-174.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-175.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-176.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-177.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-178.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-179.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-180.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-181.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-182.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-183.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-184.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-185.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-186.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-187.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-188.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-189.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-190.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-191.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-192.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-193.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-194.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-195.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-196.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-197.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-198.png|Cutscene: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-10.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-11.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-12.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-13.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-14.png Dark Chronicle: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-001.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-002.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-003.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-004.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-005.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-006.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-007.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-008.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-009.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-010.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-011.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-012.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-013.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-014.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-015.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-016.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-017.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-018.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-019.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-020.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-021.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-022.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-023.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-024.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-025.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-026.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-027.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-028.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-029.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-030.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-031.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-032.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-033.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-034.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-035.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-036.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-037.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-038.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-039.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-040.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-041.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-042.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-043.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-044.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-045.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-046.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-047.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-048.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-049.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-050.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-051.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-052.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-053.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-054.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-055.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-056.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-057.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-058.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-059.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-060.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-061.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-062.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-063.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-064.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-065.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-066.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-067.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-068.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-069.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-070.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-071.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-072.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-073.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-074.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-075.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-076.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-077.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-078.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-079.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-080.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-081.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-082.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-083.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-084.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-085.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-086.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-087.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-088.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-089.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-090.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-091.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-092.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-093.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-094.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-095.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-096.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-097.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-098.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-099.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-100.png|Cutscene: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-Script-07.png Dark Chronicle: The Final Transgression SR2-DC-TheFinalTransgression-001.png|Cutscene: The Final Transgression SR2-DC-TheFinalTransgression-002.png|Cutscene: The Final Transgression SR2-DC-TheFinalTransgression-003.png|Cutscene: The Final Transgression SR2-DC-TheFinalTransgression-004.png|Cutscene: The Final Transgression SR2-DC-TheFinalTransgression-005.png|Cutscene: The Final Transgression SR2-DC-TheFinalTransgression-006.png|Cutscene: The Final Transgression SR2-DC-TheFinalTransgression-007.png|Cutscene: The Final Transgression SR2-DC-TheFinalTransgression-008.png|Cutscene: The Final Transgression SR2-DC-TheFinalTransgression-009.png|Cutscene: The Final Transgression SR2-DC-TheFinalTransgression-010.png|Cutscene: The Final Transgression SR2-DC-TheFinalTransgression-011.png|Cutscene: The Final Transgression SR2-DC-TheFinalTransgression-012.png|Cutscene: The Final Transgression SR2-DC-TheFinalTransgression-013.png|Cutscene: The Final Transgression SR2-DC-TheFinalTransgression-014.png|Cutscene: The Final Transgression SR2-DC-TheFinalTransgression-015.png|Cutscene: The Final Transgression SR2-DC-TheFinalTransgression-016.png|Cutscene: The Final Transgression SR2-DC-TheFinalTransgression-017.png|Cutscene: The Final Transgression SR2-DC-TheFinalTransgression-018.png|Cutscene: The Final Transgression SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheFinalTransgression-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: The Final Transgression SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheFinalTransgression-Script-02.png Dark Chronicle: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-001.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-002.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-003.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-004.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-005.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-006.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-007.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-008.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-009.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-010.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-011.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-012.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredIntheStronghold-013.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-014.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-015.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-016.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-017.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-018.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-019.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-020.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-021.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-022.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-023.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-024.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-025.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-026.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-027.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-028.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-029.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-030.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-031.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-032.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-033.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-034.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-035.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-036.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-037.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-038.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-039.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-040.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-041.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-042.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-043.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-044.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-045.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-046.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-047.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-048.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-049.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-050.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-051.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-052.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-053.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-054.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-055.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-056.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-057.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-058.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-059.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-060.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-061.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-062.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-063.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-064.png|Cutscene: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-Script-07.png Dark Chronicle: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-001.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-002.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-003.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-004.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-005.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-006.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-007.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-008.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-009.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-010.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-011.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-012.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-013.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-014.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-015.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-016.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-017.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-018.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-019.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-020.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-021.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-022.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-023.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-024.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-025.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-026.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-027.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-028.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-029.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-030.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-031.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-032.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-033.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-DC-Vengeance-034.png|Cutscene: Vengeance SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: Vengeance SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-Script-05.png Dark Chronicle: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-001.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-002.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-003.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-004.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-005.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-006.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-007.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-008.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-009.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-010.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-011.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-012.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-013.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-014.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-015.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-016.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-017.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-018.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-019.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-020.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-021.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-022.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-023.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-024.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-025.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-026.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Renunciation-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: Renunciation SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Renunciation-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Renunciation-Script-03.png Dark Chronicle: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-001.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-002.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-003.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-004.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-005.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-006.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-007.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-008.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-009.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-010.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-011.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-012.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-013.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-014.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-015.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-016.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-017.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-018.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-019.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-020.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-021.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-022.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-023.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-024.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-025.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-026.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-027.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-028.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-029.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-030.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-031.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-032.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-033.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-034.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-035.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-036.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-037.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-038.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-039.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-040.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-041.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-042.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-043.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-044.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-045.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-046.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-047.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-048.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-049.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-050.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-051.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-052.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-053.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-054.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-055.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-056.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-057.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-058.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-059.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-060.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-061.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-062.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-063.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-064.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-065.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-066.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-067.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-068.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-069.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-070.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-071.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-072.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-073.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-074.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-075.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-076.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-077.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-078.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-079.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-080.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-081.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-082.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-083.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-084.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-085.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-086.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-087.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-088.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-089.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-090.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-091.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-092.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-093.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-094.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-095.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-096.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-097.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-098.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-099.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-100.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-101.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-102.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-103.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-104.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-105.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-106.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-107.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-108.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-109.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-110.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-111.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: Full Circle SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-09.png Legacy of Kain: Defiance Dark Chronicle: Prologue Defiance-Prologue-001.png Defiance-Prologue-002.png Defiance-Prologue-003.png Defiance-Prologue-004.png Defiance-Prologue-005.png Defiance-Prologue-006.png Defiance-Prologue-007.png Defiance-Prologue-008.png Defiance-Prologue-009.png Defiance-Prologue-010.png Defiance-Prologue-011.png Defiance-Prologue-012.png Defiance-Prologue-013.png Defiance-Prologue-014.png Defiance-Prologue-015.png Defiance-Prologue-016.png Defiance-Prologue-017.png Defiance-Prologue-018.png Defiance-Prologue-019.png Defiance-Prologue-020.png Defiance-Prologue-021.png Defiance-Prologue-022.png Defiance-Prologue-023.png Defiance-Prologue-024.png Defiance-Prologue-025.png Defiance-Prologue-026.png Defiance-Prologue-027.png Defiance-Prologue-028.png Defiance-Prologue-029.png Defiance-Prologue-030.png Defiance-Prologue-031.png Defiance-Prologue-032.png Defiance-Prologue-033.png Defiance-Prologue-034.png Defiance-Prologue-035.png Defiance-Prologue-036.png Defiance-Prologue-037.png Defiance-Prologue-038.png Defiance-Prologue-039.png Defiance-Prologue-040.png Defiance-Prologue-041.png Defiance-Prologue-042.png Defiance-Prologue-043.png Defiance-Prologue-044.png Defiance-Prologue-045.png Defiance-Prologue-046.png Defiance-Prologue-047.png Defiance-Prologue-048.png Defiance-Prologue-049.png Defiance-Prologue-050.png Defiance-Prologue-051.png Defiance-Prologue-052.png Defiance-Prologue-053.png Defiance-Prologue-054.png Defiance-Prologue-055.png Defiance-Prologue-056.png Defiance-Prologue-057.png Defiance-Prologue-058.png Defiance-Prologue-059.png Defiance-Prologue-060.png Defiance-Prologue-061.png Defiance-Prologue-062.png Defiance-Prologue-063.png Defiance-Prologue-064.png Defiance-Prologue-065.png Defiance-Prologue-066.png Defiance-Prologue-067.png Defiance-Prologue-068.png Defiance-Prologue-069.png Defiance-Prologue-070.png Defiance-Prologue-071.png Defiance-Prologue-072.png Defiance-Prologue-073.png Defiance-Prologue-074.png Defiance-Prologue-075.png Defiance-Prologue-076.png Defiance-Prologue-077.png Defiance-Prologue-078.png Defiance-Prologue-079.png Defiance-Prologue-080.png Defiance-Prologue-081.png Defiance-Prologue-082.png Defiance-Prologue-083.png Defiance-Prologue-084.png Defiance-Prologue-085.png Defiance-Prologue-086.png Defiance-Prologue-087.png Defiance-Prologue-088.png Dark Chronicle: Moebius gains the upper hand Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-001.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-002.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-003.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-004.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-005.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-006.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-007.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-008.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-009.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-010.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-011.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-012.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-013.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-014.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-015.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-016.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-017.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-018.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-019.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-020.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-021.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-022.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-023.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-024.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-025.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-026.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-027.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-028.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-029.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-030.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-031.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-032.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-033.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-034.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-035.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-036.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-037.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-038.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-039.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-040.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-041.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-042.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-043.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-044.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-045.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-046.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-047.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-048.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-049.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-050.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-051.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-053.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-054.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-055.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-056.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-057.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-058.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-059.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGainsTheUpperHand-060.png Dark Chronicle: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-001.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-002.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-003.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-004.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-005.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-006.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-007.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-008.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-009.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-010.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-011.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-012.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-013.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-014.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-015.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-016.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-017.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-018.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-019.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-020.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-021.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-022.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-023.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-024.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-025.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-026.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-027.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-028.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-029.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-030.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-031.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-032.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-033.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-034.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-035.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-036.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-037.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-038.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-039.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-040.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-041.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-042.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-043.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-044.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-045.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-046.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-047.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-048.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-049.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-050.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-051.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-052.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-053.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-054.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-055.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-056.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-057.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-058.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-059.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-060.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-061.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-062.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-063.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-064.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-065.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-066.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-067.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-068.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-069.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-070.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-071.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-072.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-073.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-074.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-075.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-076.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-077.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-078.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-079.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-080.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-081.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-082.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-083.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-084.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-085.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-086.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-087.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-088.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-089.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-090.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-091.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-092.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-093.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-094.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-095.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-096.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-097.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-098.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-099.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-100.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-101.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-102.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-103.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-104.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-105.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-106.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-107.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-108.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-109.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-110.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-111.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-112.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-113.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-114.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-115.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-116.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-117.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-118.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-119.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-120.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-121.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-122.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-123.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-124.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-125.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-126.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-127.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-128.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-129.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-130.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-131.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-132.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-133.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-134.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-135.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-136.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-137.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-138.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-139.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-140.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-141.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-142.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-143.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-144.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-145.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-146.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-147.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-148.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-149.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-150.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-151.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-152.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-153.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-154.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-155.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-156.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-157.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-158.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-159.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-160.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-161.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-162.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-163.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-164.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-165.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-166.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-167.png Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-168.png Dark Chronicle: Kain settles the score Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-001.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-002.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-003.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-004.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-005.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-006.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-007.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-008.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-009.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-010.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-011.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-012.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-013.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-014.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-015.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-016.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-017.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-018.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-019.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-020.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-021.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-022.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-023.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-024.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-025.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-026.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-027.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-028.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-029.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-030.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-031.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-032.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-033.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-034.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-035.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-036.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-037.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-038.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-039.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-040.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-041.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-042.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-043.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-044.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-045.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-046.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-047.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-048.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-049.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-050.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-051.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-052.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-053.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-054.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-055.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-056.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-057.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-058.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-059.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-060.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-061.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-062.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-063.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-064.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-065.png Defiance-DC-KainSettlesTheScore-066.png Dark Chronicle: Mural: The raising of the Pillars Dark Chronicle: Mural: The Vampires' prophesied hero Dark Chronicle: Mural: The summoning of the Guardians Dark Chronicle: Mural: The blood curse Dark Chronicle: Mural: The forging of the Reaver Dark Chronicle: Mural: The dark gift is passed Dark Chronicle: Ariel, specter of the Balance Guardian Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-001.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-002.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-003.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-004.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-005.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-006.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-007.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-008.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-009.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-010.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-011.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-012.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-013.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-014.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-015.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-016.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-017.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-018.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-019.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-020.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-021.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-022.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-023.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-024.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-025.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-026.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-027.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-028.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-029.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-030.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-031.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-032.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-033.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-034.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-035.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-036.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-037.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-038.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-039.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-040.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-041.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-042.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-043.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-044.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-045.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-046.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-047.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-048.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-049.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-050.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-051.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-052.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-053.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-054.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-055.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-056.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-057.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-058.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-059.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-060.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-061.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-062.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-063.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-064.png Defiance-DC-ArielSpecterOfTheBalanceGuardian-065.png Dark Chronicle: Mural: The champion of the adversary race Dark Chronicle: Mural: The fall of the Vampire hero Dark Chronicle: Mural: Raziel recognizes the adversary hero Dark Chronicle: The vampire Vorador Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-001.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-002.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-003.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-004.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-005.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-006.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-007.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-008.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-009.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-010.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-011.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-012.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-013.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-014.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-015.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-016.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-017.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-018.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-019.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-020.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-021.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-022.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-023.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-024.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-025.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-026.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-027.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-028.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-029.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-030.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-031.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-032.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-033.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-034.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-035.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-036.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-037.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-038.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-039.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-040.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-041.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-042.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-043.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-044.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-045.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-046.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-047.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-048.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-049.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-050.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-051.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-052.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-053.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-054.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-055.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-056.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-057.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-058.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-059.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-060.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-061.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-062.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-063.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-064.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-065.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-066.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-067.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-068.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-069.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-070.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-071.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-072.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-073.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-074.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-075.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-076.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-077.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-078.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-079.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-080.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-081.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-082.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-083.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-084.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-085.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-086.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-087.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-088.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-089.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-090.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-091.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-092.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-093.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-094.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-095.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-096.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-097.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-098.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-099.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-100.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-101.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-102.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-103.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-104.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-105.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-106.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-107.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-108.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-109.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-110.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-111.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-112.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-113.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-114.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-115.png Defiance-DC-TheVampireVorador-116.png Dark Chronicle: Vorador's last counsel Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-001.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-002.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-003.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-004.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-005.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-006.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-007.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-008.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-009.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-010.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-011.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-012.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-013.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-014.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-015.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-016.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-017.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-018.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-019.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-020.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-021.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-022.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-023.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-024.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-025.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-026.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-027.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-028.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-029.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-030.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-031.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-032.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-033.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-034.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-035.png Defiance-DC-VoradorLastCounsel-036.png Dark Chronicle: Mural: The human Guardians revolt Dark Chronicle: Mural: Redeemer and Destroyer Dark Chronicle: The Oracle of the ancient Vampires Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-001.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-002.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-003.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-004.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-005.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-006.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-007.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-008.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-009.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-010.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-011.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-012.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-013.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-014.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-015.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-016.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-017.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-018.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-019.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-020.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-021.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-022.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-023.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-024.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-025.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-026.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-027.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-028.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-029.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-030.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-031.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-032.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-033.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-034.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-035.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-036.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-037.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-038.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-039.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-040.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-041.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-042.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-043.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-044.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-045.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-046.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-047.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-048.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-049.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-050.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-051.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-052.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-053.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-054.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-055.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-056.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-057.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-058.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-059.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-060.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-061.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-062.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-063.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-064.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-065.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-066.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-067.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-068.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-069.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-070.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-071.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-072.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-073.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-074.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-075.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-076.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-077.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-078.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-079.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-080.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-081.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-082.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-083.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-084.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-085.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-086.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-087.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-088.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-089.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-090.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-091.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-092.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-093.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-094.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-095.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-096.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-097.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-098.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-099.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-100.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-101.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-102.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-103.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-104.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-105.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-106.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-107.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-108.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-109.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-110.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-111.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-112.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-113.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-114.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-115.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-116.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-117.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-118.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-119.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-120.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-121.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-122.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-123.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-124.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-125.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-126.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-127.png Defiance-DC-TheOracleOfTheAncientVampires-128.png Dark Chronicle: The final admonition of the Oracle Defiance-DC-TheFinalAdmonitionOfTheOracle-001.png Defiance-DC-TheFinalAdmonitionOfTheOracle-002.png Defiance-DC-TheFinalAdmonitionOfTheOracle-003.png Defiance-DC-TheFinalAdmonitionOfTheOracle-004.png Defiance-DC-TheFinalAdmonitionOfTheOracle-005.png Defiance-DC-TheFinalAdmonitionOfTheOracle-006.png Defiance-DC-TheFinalAdmonitionOfTheOracle-007.png Defiance-DC-TheFinalAdmonitionOfTheOracle-008.png Defiance-DC-TheFinalAdmonitionOfTheOracle-009.png Defiance-DC-TheFinalAdmonitionOfTheOracle-010.png Defiance-DC-TheFinalAdmonitionOfTheOracle-011.png Defiance-DC-TheFinalAdmonitionOfTheOracle-012.png Defiance-DC-TheFinalAdmonitionOfTheOracle-013.png Defiance-DC-TheFinalAdmonitionOfTheOracle-014.png Defiance-DC-TheFinalAdmonitionOfTheOracle-015.png Defiance-DC-TheFinalAdmonitionOfTheOracle-016.png Defiance-DC-TheFinalAdmonitionOfTheOracle-017.png Defiance-DC-TheFinalAdmonitionOfTheOracle-018.png Defiance-DC-TheFinalAdmonitionOfTheOracle-019.png Defiance-DC-TheFinalAdmonitionOfTheOracle-020.png Defiance-DC-TheFinalAdmonitionOfTheOracle-021.png Defiance-DC-TheFinalAdmonitionOfTheOracle-022.png Defiance-DC-TheFinalAdmonitionOfTheOracle-023.png Defiance-DC-TheFinalAdmonitionOfTheOracle-024.png Defiance-DC-TheFinalAdmonitionOfTheOracle-025.png Defiance-DC-TheFinalAdmonitionOfTheOracle-026.png Dark Chronicle: Mural: The Wheel of Fate Dark Chronicle: Mural: History is written by the victors Dark Chronicle: Mural: The Hylden messiah Dark Chronicle: Dark rites in the Avernus catacombs Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-001.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-002.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-003.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-004.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-005.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-006.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-007.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-008.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-009.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-010.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-011.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-012.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-013.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-014.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-015.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-016.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-017.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-018.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-019.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-020.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-021.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-022.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-023.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-024.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-025.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-026.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-027.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-028.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-029.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-030.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-031.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-032.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-033.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-034.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-035.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-036.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-037.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-038.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-039.png Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-040.png Dark Chronicle: Reunion Defiance-DC-Reunion-001.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-002.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-003.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-004.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-005.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-006.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-007.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-008.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-009.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-010.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-011.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-012.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-013.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-014.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-015.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-016.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-017.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-018.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-019.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-020.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-021.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-022.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-023.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-024.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-025.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-026.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-027.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-028.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-029.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-030.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-031.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-032.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-033.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-034.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-035.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-036.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-037.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-038.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-039.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-040.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-041.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-042.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-043.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-044.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-045.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-046.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-047.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-048.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-049.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-050.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-051.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-052.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-053.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-054.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-055.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-056.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-057.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-058.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-059.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-060.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-061.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-062.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-063.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-064.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-065.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-066.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-067.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-068.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-069.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-070.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-071.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-072.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-073.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-074.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-075.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-076.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-077.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-078.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-079.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-080.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-081.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-082.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-083.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-084.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-085.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-086.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-087.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-088.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-089.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-090.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-091.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-092.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-093.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-094.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-095.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-096.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-097.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-098.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-099.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-100.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-101.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-102.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-103.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-104.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-105.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-106.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-107.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-108.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-109.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-110.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-111.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-112.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-113.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-114.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-115.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-116.png Defiance-DC-Reunion-117.png Dark Chronicle: The Death of Turel Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-001.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-002.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-003.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-004.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-005.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-006.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-007.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-008.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-009.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-010.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-011.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-012.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-013.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-014.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-015.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-016.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-017.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-018.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-019.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-020.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-021.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-022.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-023.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-024.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-025.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-026.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-027.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-028.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-029.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-030.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-031.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-032.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-033.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-034.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-035.png Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-036.png Dark Chronicle: Mortanius's redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-001.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-002.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-003.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-004.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-005.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-006.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-007.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-008.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-009.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-010.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-011.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-012.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-013.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-014.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-015.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-016.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-017.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-018.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-019.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-020.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-021.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-022.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-023.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-024.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-025.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-026.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-027.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-028.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-029.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-030.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-031.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-032.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-033.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-034.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-035.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-036.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-037.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-038.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-039.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-040.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-041.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-042.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-043.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-044.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-045.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-046.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-047.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-048.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-049.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-050.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-051.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-052.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-053.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-054.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-055.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-056.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-057.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-058.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-059.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-060.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-061.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-062.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-063.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-064.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-065.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-066.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-067.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-068.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-069.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-070.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-071.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-072.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-073.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-074.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-075.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-076.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-077.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-078.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-079.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-080.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-081.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-082.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-083.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-084.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-085.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-086.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-087.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-088.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-089.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-090.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-091.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-092.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-093.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-094.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-095.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-096.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-097.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-098.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-099.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-100.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-101.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-102.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-103.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-104.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-105.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-106.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-107.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-108.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-109.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-110.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-111.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-112.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-113.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-114.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-115.png Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-116.png Dark Chronicle: Two heroes collide Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-001.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-002.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-003.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-004.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-005.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-006.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-007.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-008.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-009.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-010.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-011.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-012.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-013.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-014.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-015.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-016.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-017.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-018.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-019.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-020.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-021.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-022.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-023.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-024.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-025.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-026.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-027.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-028.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-029.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-030.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-031.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-032.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-033.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-034.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-035.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-036.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-037.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-038.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-039.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-040.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-041.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-042.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-043.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-044.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-045.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-046.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-047.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-048.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-049.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-050.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-051.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-052.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-053.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-054.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-055.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-056.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-057.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-058.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-059.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-060.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-061.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-062.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-063.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-064.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-065.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-066.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-067.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-068.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-069.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-070.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-071.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-072.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-073.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-074.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-075.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-076.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-077.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-078.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-079.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-080.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-081.png Defiance-DC-TwoHeroesCollide-082.png Dark Chronicle: A deadly confrontation Defiance-DC-ADeadlyConfrontation-001.png Defiance-DC-ADeadlyConfrontation-002.png Defiance-DC-ADeadlyConfrontation-003.png Defiance-DC-ADeadlyConfrontation-004.png Defiance-DC-ADeadlyConfrontation-005.png Defiance-DC-ADeadlyConfrontation-006.png Defiance-DC-ADeadlyConfrontation-007.png Defiance-DC-ADeadlyConfrontation-008.png Defiance-DC-ADeadlyConfrontation-009.png Defiance-DC-ADeadlyConfrontation-010.png Defiance-DC-ADeadlyConfrontation-011.png Defiance-DC-ADeadlyConfrontation-012.png Defiance-DC-ADeadlyConfrontation-013.png Defiance-DC-ADeadlyConfrontation-014.png Defiance-DC-ADeadlyConfrontation-015.png Defiance-DC-ADeadlyConfrontation-016.png Defiance-DC-ADeadlyConfrontation-017.png Defiance-DC-ADeadlyConfrontation-018.png Defiance-DC-ADeadlyConfrontation-019.png Defiance-DC-ADeadlyConfrontation-020.png Defiance-DC-ADeadlyConfrontation-021.png Defiance-DC-ADeadlyConfrontation-022.png Defiance-DC-ADeadlyConfrontation-023.png Defiance-DC-ADeadlyConfrontation-024.png Defiance-DC-ADeadlyConfrontation-025.png Defiance-DC-ADeadlyConfrontation-026.png Dark Chronicle: The Heart of Darkness Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-001.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-002.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-003.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-004.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-005.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-006.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-007.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-008.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-009.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-010.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-011.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-012.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-013.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-014.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-015.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-016.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-017.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-018.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-019.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-020.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-021.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-022.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-023.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-024.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-025.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-026.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-027.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-028.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-029.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-030.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-031.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-032.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-033.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-034.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-035.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-036.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-037.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-038.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-039.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-040.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-041.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-042.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-043.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-044.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-045.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-046.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-047.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-048.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-049.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-050.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-051.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-052.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-053.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-054.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-055.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-056.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-057.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-058.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-059.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-060.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-061.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-062.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-063.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-064.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-065.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-066.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-067.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-068.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-069.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-070.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-071.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-072.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-073.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-074.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-075.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-076.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-077.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-078.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-079.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-080.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-081.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-082.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-083.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-084.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-085.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-086.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-087.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-088.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-089.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-090.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-091.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-092.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-093.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-094.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-095.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-096.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-097.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-098.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-099.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-100.png Dark Chronicle: Moebius gloats over his triumph Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-001.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-002.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-003.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-004.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-005.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-006.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-007.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-008.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-009.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-010.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-011.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-012.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-013.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-014.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-015.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-016.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-017.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-018.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-019.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-020.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-021.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-022.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-023.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-024.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-025.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-026.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-027.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-028.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-029.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-030.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-031.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-032.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-033.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-034.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-035.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-036.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-037.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-038.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-039.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-040.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-041.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-042.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-043.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-044.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-045.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-046.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-047.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-048.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-049.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-050.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-051.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-052.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-053.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-054.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-055.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-056.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-057.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-058.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-059.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-060.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-061.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-062.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-063.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-064.png Defiance-DC-MoebiusGloatsOverHisTriumph-065.png Dark Chronicle: The resurrection of Janos Audron Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-001.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-002.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-003.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-004.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-005.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-006.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-007.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-008.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-009.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-010.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-011.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-012.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-013.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-014.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-015.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-016.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-017.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-018.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-019.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-020.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-021.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-022.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-023.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-024.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-025.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-026.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-027.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-028.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-029.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-030.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-031.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-032.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-033.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-034.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-035.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-036.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-037.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-038.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-039.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-040.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-041.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-042.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-043.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-044.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-045.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-046.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-047.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-048.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-049.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-050.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-051.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-052.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-053.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-054.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-055.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-056.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-057.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-058.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-059.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-060.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-061.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-062.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-063.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-064.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-065.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-066.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-067.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-068.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-069.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-070.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-071.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-072.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-073.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-074.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-075.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-076.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-077.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-078.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-079.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-080.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-081.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-082.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-083.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-084.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-085.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-086.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-087.png Dark Chronicle: Return to the Vampire Citadel Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-001.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-002.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-003.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-004.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-005.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-006.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-007.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-008.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-009.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-010.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-011.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-012.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-013.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-014.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-015.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-016.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-017.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-018.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-019.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-020.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-021.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-022.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-023.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-024.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-025.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-026.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-027.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-028.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-029.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-030.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-031.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-032.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-033.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-034.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-035.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-036.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-037.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-038.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-039.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-040.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-041.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-042.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-043.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-044.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-045.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-046.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-047.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-048.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-049.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-050.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-051.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-052.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-053.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-054.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-055.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-056.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-057.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-058.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-059.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-060.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-061.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-062.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-063.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-064.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-065.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-066.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-067.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-068.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-069.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-070.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-071.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-072.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-073.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-074.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-075.png Dark Chronicle: The transformation of the Reaver Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-001.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-002.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-003.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-004.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-005.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-006.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-007.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-008.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-009.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-010.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-011.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-012.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-013.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-014.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-015.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-016.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-017.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-018.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-019.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-020.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-021.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-022.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-023.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-024.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-025.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-026.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-027.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-028.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-029.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-030.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-031.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-032.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-033.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-034.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-035.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-036.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-037.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-038.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-039.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-040.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-041.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-042.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-043.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-044.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-045.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-046.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-047.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-048.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-049.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-050.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-051.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-052.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-053.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-054.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-055.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-056.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-057.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-058.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-059.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-060.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-061.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-062.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-063.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-064.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-065.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-066.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-067.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-068.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-069.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-070.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-071.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-072.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-073.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-074.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-075.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-076.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-077.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-078.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-079.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-080.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-081.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-082.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-083.png Defiance-DC-TheTransformationOfTheReaver-084.png Dark Chronicle: The Pillars topple Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-001.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-002.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-003.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-004.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-005.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-006.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-007.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-008.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-009.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-010.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-011.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-012.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-013.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-014.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-015.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-016.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-017.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-018.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-019.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-020.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-021.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-022.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-023.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-024.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-025.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-026.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-027.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-028.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-029.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-030.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-031.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-032.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-033.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-034.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-035.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-036.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-037.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-038.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-039.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-040.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-041.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-042.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-043.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-044.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-045.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-046.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-047.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-048.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-049.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-050.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-051.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-052.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-053.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-054.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-055.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-056.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-057.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-058.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-059.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-060.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-061.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-062.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-063.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-064.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-065.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-066.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-067.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-068.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-069.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-070.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-071.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-072.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-073.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-074.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-075.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-076.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-077.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-078.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-079.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-080.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-081.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-082.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-083.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-084.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-085.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-086.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-087.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-088.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-089.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-090.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-091.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-092.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-093.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-094.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-095.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-096.png Dark Chronicle: The triumph of the Hylden Lord Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-001.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-002.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-003.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-004.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-005.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-006.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-007.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-008.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-009.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-010.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-011.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-012.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-013.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-014.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-015.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-016.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-017.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-018.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-019.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-020.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-021.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-022.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-023.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-024.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-025.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-026.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-027.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-028.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-029.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-030.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-031.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-032.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-033.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-034.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-035.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-036.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-037.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-038.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-039.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-040.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-041.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-042.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-043.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-044.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-045.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-046.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-047.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-048.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-049.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-050.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-051.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-052.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-053.png Defiance-DC-TheTriumphOfTheHyldenLord-054.png Dark Chronicle: No escape Defiance-DC-NoEscape-001.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-002.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-003.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-004.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-005.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-006.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-007.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-008.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-009.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-010.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-011.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-012.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-013.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-014.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-015.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-016.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-017.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-018.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-019.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-020.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-021.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-022.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-023.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-024.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-025.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-026.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-027.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-028.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-029.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-030.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-031.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-032.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-033.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-034.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-035.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-036.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-037.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-038.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-039.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-040.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-041.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-042.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-043.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-044.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-045.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-046.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-047.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-048.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-049.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-050.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-051.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-052.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-053.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-054.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-055.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-056.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-057.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-058.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-059.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-060.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-061.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-062.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-063.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-064.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-065.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-066.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-067.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-068.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-069.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-070.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-071.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-072.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-073.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-074.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-075.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-076.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-077.png Defiance-DC-NoEscape-078.png Dark Chronicle: Kain awakes in the demon realm Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-001.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-002.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-003.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-004.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-005.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-006.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-007.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-008.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-009.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-010.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-011.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-012.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-013.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-014.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-015.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-016.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-017.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-018.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-019.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-020.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-021.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-022.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-023.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-024.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-025.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-026.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-027.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-028.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-029.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-030.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-031.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-032.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-033.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-034.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-035.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-036.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-037.png Defiance-DC-KainAwakesInTheDemonRealm-038.png Dark Chronicle: Vengeance and sacrifice Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-001.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-002.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-003.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-004.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-005.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-006.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-007.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-008.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-009.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-010.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-011.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-012.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-013.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-014.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-015.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-016.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-017.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-018.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-019.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-020.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-021.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-022.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-023.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-024.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-025.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-026.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-027.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-028.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-029.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-030.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-031.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-032.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-033.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-034.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-035.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-036.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-037.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-038.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-039.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-040.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-041.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-042.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-043.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-044.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-045.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-046.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-047.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-048.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-049.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-050.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-051.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-052.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-053.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-054.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-055.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-056.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-057.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-058.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-059.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-060.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-061.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-062.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-063.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-064.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-065.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-066.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-067.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-068.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-069.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-070.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-071.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-072.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-073.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-074.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-075.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-076.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-077.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-078.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-079.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-080.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-081.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-082.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-083.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-084.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-085.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-086.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-087.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-088.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-089.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-090.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-091.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-092.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-093.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-094.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-095.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-096.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-097.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-098.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-099.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-100.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-101.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-102.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-103.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-104.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-105.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-106.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-107.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-108.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-109.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-110.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-111.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-112.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-113.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-114.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-115.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-116.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-117.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-118.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-119.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-120.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-121.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-122.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-123.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-124.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-125.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-126.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-127.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-128.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-129.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-130.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-131.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-132.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-133.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-134.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-135.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-136.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-137.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-138.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-139.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-140.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-141.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-142.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-143.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-144.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-145.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-146.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-147.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-148.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-149.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-150.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-151.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-152.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-153.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-154.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-155.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-156.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-157.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-158.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-159.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-160.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-161.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-162.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-163.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-164.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-165.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-166.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-167.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-168.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-169.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-170.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-171.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-172.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-173.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-174.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-175.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-176.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-177.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-178.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-179.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-180.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-181.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-182.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-183.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-184.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-185.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-186.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-187.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-188.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-189.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-190.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-191.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-192.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-193.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-194.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-195.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-196.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-197.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-198.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-199.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-200.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-201.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-202.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-203.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-204.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-205.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-206.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-207.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-208.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-209.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-210.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-211.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-212.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-213.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-214.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-215.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-216.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-217.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-218.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-219.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-220.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-221.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-222.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-223.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-224.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-225.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-226.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-227.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-228.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-229.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-230.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-231.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-232.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-233.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-234.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-235.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-236.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-237.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-238.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-239.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-240.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-241.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-242.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-243.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-244.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-245.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-246.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-247.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-248.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-249.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-250.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-251.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-252.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-253.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-254.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-255.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-256.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-257.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-258.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-259.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-260.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-261.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-262.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-263.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-264.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-265.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-266.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-267.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-268.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-269.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-270.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-271.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-272.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-273.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-274.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-275.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-276.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-277.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-278.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-279.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-280.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-281.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-282.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-283.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-284.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-285.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-286.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-287.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-288.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-289.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-290.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-291.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-292.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-293.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-294.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-295.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-296.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-297.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-298.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-299.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-300.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-301.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-302.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-303.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-304.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-305.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-306.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-307.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-308.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-309.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-310.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-311.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-312.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-313.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-314.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-315.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-316.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-317.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-318.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-319.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-320.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-321.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-322.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-323.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-324.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-325.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-326.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-327.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-328.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-329.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-330.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-331.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-332.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-333.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-334.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-335.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-336.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-337.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-338.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-339.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-340.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-341.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-342.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-343.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-344.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-345.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-346.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-347.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-348.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-349.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-350.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-351.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-352.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-353.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-354.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-355.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-356.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-357.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-358.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-359.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-360.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-361.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-362.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-363.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-364.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-365.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-366.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-367.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-368.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-369.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-370.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-371.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-372.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-373.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-374.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-375.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-376.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-377.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-378.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-379.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-380.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-381.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-382.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-383.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-384.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-385.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-386.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-387.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-388.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-389.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-390.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-391.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-392.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-393.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-394.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-395.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-396.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-397.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-398.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-399.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-400.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-401.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-402.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-403.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-404.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-405.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-406.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-407.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-408.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-409.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-410.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-411.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-412.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-413.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-414.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-415.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-416.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-417.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-418.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-419.png Defiance-DC-VengeanceAndSacrifice-420.png Dark Chronicle: The fall of the ancient god Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-001.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-002.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-003.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-004.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-005.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-006.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-007.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-008.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-009.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-010.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-011.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-012.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-013.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-014.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-015.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-016.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-017.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-018.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-019.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-020.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-021.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-022.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-023.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-024.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-025.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-026.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-027.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-028.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-029.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-030.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-031.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-032.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-033.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-034.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-035.png Defiance-DC-TheFallOfTheAncientGod-036.png Dark Chronicle: Epilogue Defiance-DC-Epilogue-001.png Defiance-DC-Epilogue-002.png Defiance-DC-Epilogue-003.png Defiance-DC-Epilogue-004.png Defiance-DC-Epilogue-005.png Defiance-DC-Epilogue-006.png Defiance-DC-Epilogue-007.png Defiance-DC-Epilogue-008.png Defiance-DC-Epilogue-009.png Defiance-DC-Epilogue-010.png Defiance-DC-Epilogue-011.png Defiance-DC-Epilogue-012.png Defiance-DC-Epilogue-013.png Defiance-DC-Epilogue-014.png Defiance-DC-Epilogue-015.png Defiance-DC-Epilogue-016.png Defiance-DC-Epilogue-017.png Defiance-DC-Epilogue-018.png Defiance-DC-Epilogue-019.png Defiance-DC-Epilogue-020.png Defiance-DC-Epilogue-021.png Defiance-DC-Epilogue-022.png Defiance-DC-Epilogue-023.png Defiance-DC-Epilogue-024.png Defiance-DC-Epilogue-025.png Defiance-DC-Epilogue-026.png Defiance-DC-Epilogue-027.png Notes SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Prologue-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: Prologue SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Prologue-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Prologue-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Prologue-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Prologue-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Prologue-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Prologue-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: Arrival SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-10.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-11.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: The Reaver Convergence SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-10.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-11.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: The Heart of Darkness SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-10.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-11.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-12.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: The Elder God SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-Script-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: The Vampire Vorador SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderWarning-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: The Elder's Warning SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderWarning-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: History and Destiny Collide SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-10.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-11.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-12.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-13.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-14.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: Time Streaming SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: Moebius's Martyred Spirit SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: Ariel's Lament SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: The Ruined Aerie SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-Script-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-Script-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-10.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-11.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-12.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-13.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-14.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheFinalTransgression-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: The Final Transgression SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheFinalTransgression-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: Vengeance SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Renunciation-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: Renunciation SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Renunciation-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Renunciation-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-01.png|SR2 Dark Chronicle: Full Circle SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-09.png *There are differences in the way that Dark Diary and Dark Chronicle scenes are presented between the games. In Blood Omen the cutscenes are represented by untitled still images and when activated the appropriate cutscene is replayed in full, whereas Soul Reaver 2 merely provides a list of scene titles which links to a transcript of the scenes. Defiance combines the approaches, presenting a list of chapter titles and once again uses replays of the cutscenes with a minor difference - those cutscenes that entail Raziel or Kain viewing murals are instead rendered as spoken dialogue with a static image in the Dark Chronicle. *The Dark Diary chapters in Blood Omen are given no formal titles in game and are only represented by still images in the menu. The chapter titles used here originate in the Blood Omen scripts, where each chapter is named and titled. *The Dark Chronicle shares its name with prestigious Legacy of Kain website Dark Chronicle which was named from the Soul Reaver 2 bonus transcripts and was the first major Legacy of Kain encyclopedia. References Category:Defiance terms Category:Legacy of Kain: Defiance Category:Terms Category:Soul Reaver 2 terms Category:Soul Reaver 2 Category:Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain Category:Blood Omen terms